1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a package structure and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an advanced quad flat non-leaded (a-QFN) package structure and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A quad flat package (QFP) can be divided as I-type (QFI), J-type (QFJ) and non-lead-type (QFN) packages, according to the shape of the lead for the lead-frames. Since the QFN package structure has relatively shorter signal traces and a faster speed for signal transmission, it has become one popular choice for the package structure with low pin count, and is suitable for the chip package with high-frequency (for example, radio frequency bandwidth) transmission.
In general, in the manufacturing process of the QFN package structure, a plurality of chips is disposed on the leadframe and is electrically connected to the leadframe by means of a plurality of bonding wires. Then, a molding compound is formed to encapsulate the leadframe, the chips and the bonding wires. Finally, a plurality of QFN chip packages is formed through a singulation process.